


you couldn't find another way to stop me?

by bestofboth



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Probably not accurate, Probably ooc, based off of gmw, big tyrus gays, campfire scene, cause i don't like andi, i didn't include andi, just an AU, lowercase intended, tj and amber are twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 02:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestofboth/pseuds/bestofboth
Summary: tj and his friends take a trip to texas, blah blah. idk how to write descriptions.it's the girl meets world campfire scene we all know and love.. except, with tyrus! this won't be exactly accurate. I'm going off of memory.





	you couldn't find another way to stop me?

the campfire crackled- it seemed like the sound stars would make if you could hear them. at least, to tyler james kippen, it did.

if he could hear stars, he assumed it would sound magical. like the sound of the campfire. it made your insides feel all nervous, feel all topsy-turvy. but at the same time, it makes you feel empowered. like you could do anything.

but really? in this moment, he felt weak. as he sat around the campfire with his friends, he just felt weak.

he didn't look it, though.   
tj's smiley facade glossed over that.

but this whole trip made him feel weak. him, cyrus, buffy, marty and amber all decided it would be fun to go to texas. they also thought it would be fun to sign him up for a god damn rodeo.

see, tj and amber grew up in texas. tj used to compete in rodeos, and amber would happily watch. but, you see, these rodeos were with a sheep.

the rodeo he just participated in?   
was with the toughest bull in texas.

but bloody hell, he set the record- so maybe it was worth it.  
but the drama that came with it? oh boy, it was NOT.

so many things happened- how would he even list it all?

the first thing that happened- cyrus stopped talking to him. cyrus just refused. he got upset about the rodeo, and tj didn't know why.

and holy fuck, did the silent treatment hurt.

then, buffy suddenly decided that her and tj were going to be brother and sister? the hell is that supposed to mean!

and while they were all at the restaurant, everything got awkward for tj. 

so god damn, give tj a break. because he's watching everybody else enjoy their time out here, and he's just silently sitting on a log.  
next to cyrus. who won't talk to him.

realizing he just missed something, tj shook his head and blinked, as if to brush off his recent daze. amber had just left with jonah, to go get ice cream or something.

should he be concerned? no, not with that. 

should he be concerned that cyrus and buffy are now arguing? are they even arguing?

“ you have to promise me that we'll be friends forever, cyrus! ” buffy groans, grabbing cyrus' hands.

“ buffy, what does that have to do with anything? of course we will. ”

“ i just want to know that no matter what i do, it'll always be you and me. ” buffy was clearly distressed. marty, who was sitting next to buffy, looked clearly confused and worried.  
he looked how tj felt.

“ buffy, of course i will. it'll always be you and me. ” cyrus squeezed her hands.

squeezing back, buffy smiled. “ good. ” with that, she whipped her head around to look at marty. “ do you want me to buy you an ice cream? ”

“ what? ” marty chuckled lightly, obviously very confused. tj, though, knit his brows together.

“ i said, do you want me to buy you an ice cream? ” it wasn't a question, it was an order.

marty seemed to get that, and responded with a simple 'sure', and happily stood up. buffy, also stood up- but cyrus grabbed her arm.

“ what are you doing? ” slowly, cyrus stood, still holding on to buffy.

“ you need to feel what you feel, cy. i know you stepped back. it's time to step back in. ” with that, she walked away, marty briskly following.

cyrus sunk back down to the log, and tj was suddenly more confused then ever.

“ what is she talking about? ” tj finally speaks, and cyrus shudders a bit.

rubbing his knees nervously, cyrus shakes his head. “ i don't know anymore. ”

tj scoffs, turning away from cyrus. “ brother and sister? what the hell does that mean? ”

cyrus just shrugs in response. “ she's just doing what she thinks is right. ”

tj thinks on it for a second before blowing it off. “ and you- why did you care so much about the rodeo? ”

raising a single brow, cyrus turns to look at him. “ excuse me? ”

“ why didn't you want me to ride in the rodeo? ” tj frowned, his curiousity growing.

“ i was protecting my pride. i didn't want you to get a big ego. ” cyrus said it matter-of-factly, but his voice was shaking.

“ i don’t think that’s it. ” tj snickered a bit, turning to cyrus with a smile.

“ i don’t think that’s it. ” cyrus mocked him. usually it'd be funny, and he'd laugh at his joke. but right now, it just wasn't funny.

“ i don’t talk like that, i really don’t. is that really how you see me? ” tj's voice was soft and gentle, and he was very obviously hurt.  
did cyrus really see him like that? just a stupid guy?

cyrus sighed, standing up. “ of course, i don’t see you like that. can we just..can we just look at the fire, please? ” cyrus groaned, walking over to sit on a log that was farther away.

oh. back to the fire. the fire that made his stomach go crazy.

“ fine. ” tj focused back on the fire, but he couldn't help but let his eyes drift back to cyrus.

turning to look at him gingerly, cyrus lifted his fingers up slightly, as if to tell him to 'shoo'. “ cut it out. ” he then turned back to the fire, tj following his lead.

wait, no he hadn't. once again, out of the corner of his eyes, tj stared at cyrus. almost immediately, cyrus looked back at him.

sighing, cyrus continued. “ can we just stop? i just want everything to stop! it’s been bad enough that i’ve been keeping this secret from buffy this whole time! ”

perking up a bit, tj turned his full attention towards the other boy. “ what secret? ”

jolting a bit, cyrus coughed, trying to figure out a cover. “ ..you guys are so much alike, i thought you were just like brother and sister too. ” 

“ why? ” 

“ you’re at your best when you’re just talking to each other, looking out for each other. that’s what i believed but i kept it a secret... and now the secrets out so i don’t have to carry it around with me anymore. ” he took a deep breath in. “ i just don’t want to keep anything from her anymore. ”

“ so you don’t make fun of me because you like me? ” tj knew this had nothing to do with what cyrus just said. but it was the information he gathered, and he was gonna say it anyway.

'fuck buffy for being so loud' was all that was running through cyrus' head.

“ i’m just going to watch this fire. ” cyrus turned away from him completely.

“ cyrus, why do you make fun of me? ” tj just wouldn't stop would he? tj saw something click in cyrus' eyes.

with a dry smile, cyrus rose from the log slowly. “ because you’re easy to make fun of. ”

“ okay, then stop. ”

“ because you’re a huckleberry. because you wear cowboy boots to school everyday like that’s normal. ”

“ would you stop? ” tj was very obviously pained by this.

“ because i just saw you ride a bull three hours ago, and i’ve never seen any guy in his right mind do that. ”

“ okay, i get it. ” tj let his hands fall to his side, sighing.

despite the begging to stop, cyrus continued on his tangent.

“ no, you don’t. don’t you think if i had feelings for you, i would’ve told you instead of pushing you to be with my best friend? ” cyrus advances with every sentance, closer and closer to tj. “ don’t you think i would have to be a little more stupid to allow myself to think about you like that? i’d have to be a complete idiot to think we’d ever work, because i’m damaged goods and you’re…you. if i liked you, don't you think i'd just come right out and say it? but i don't like you, so instead i go ha-hURR- ”

then tj just couldn't help himself. in a split second, his hands cupped cyrus' cheeks, and he pulled him foreward until their faces were an inch apart.

his eyes rested on cyrus' before going to look down at his lips. his heart jumped, and raced, and oh hell. he could kiss cyrus right now. holy- holy shit.

then tj realized, and he dropped his hands and stepped back.

“ why did you do that? ” cyrus' voice was shaking more than ever, and his eyes were locked with tj's.

“ i-i don’t know, i just wanted you to stop. ”

“ you couldn’t think of another way to stop me? ” 

“ not at the time, no. i’m sorry. ”

“ you don’t have to be sorry, teej. of course i like you. you’re a great guy. if you would’ve gotten hurt, i don’t know what i would’ve done.”

he took a seat quickly, and tj sat next to him. they sat in awkward silence, both of their heads swarming about what just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> oKay   
> I hope this was good! it's my first tyrus fic, and I know we're all anxious for 3x20, so- whazam!


End file.
